


Not That Easy

by soul_of_space



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission, Sheith Week Unlimited, it is but a smol drabble, sheithweekunlimited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_space/pseuds/soul_of_space
Summary: Sheith Week Unlimited Day 4: Orbit“He's so out of my league.” Shiro sighed leaning in closer to Matt.Matt exploded in laughter before quickly bring his hand to his mouth to muffle the sounds. “Be careful, Shiro. He might be saying the same about you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i fucking tagged it wrong im screaming (its pining shiro not keith!!)

Keith naturally pulls people in. He’s practically the sun...or moon. Keith was anything greater than Shiro thought he would ever be. 

Even though Keith was quick to anger (which in Shiro’s eyes wasn’t even a deal-breaking flaw) Keith was still stunning. The manner in which he carried himself simply got Shiro’s mouth dropped to the floor, Keith’s all in or nothing attitude made him miles above everyone else in the man’s eyes. 

“He's so out of my league.” Shiro sighed leaning in closer to Matt. 

Matt exploded in laughter before quickly bring his hand to his mouth to muffle the sounds. “Be careful, Shiro. He might be saying the same about you.” 

Shiro smirked. “Highly doubt it.” 

“That’s hard to say, buddy. You’re not so shabby yourself, I mean you’re tall, handsome, smart...” 

“You sure you don’t have something to confess me to, Matt?” 

“Hey.” Matt scolded, holding his hands in the air, “I’m being serious, lover boy. Stop acting like a black hole of self-deprecation and do something. Better late than never.”

“It’s not that easy-” 

Shiro watched as Matt’s eyes had gone wide a sign to his friend that he should stop talking. 

It was then when Keith interrupted, “Shiro? What are you doing here?” 

Oh right, Shiro remembered. They were watching the boy from a distance, working on his combat skills. 

“O-oh! Keith I just uh…” Shiro began to stutter, “Just hanging around.... I guess.”

Keith pointed at Matt now standing behind Shiro. “Did you guys want to practice? Sorry about hogging the room... I should probably go now. Good night guys.”

Shiro watched as Keith walked away towards the dorms. “Matt, you must had saw him walk all the way over here, why didn’t you-”

“Bro, stop orbiting around him and make a move already. You’re killing me here! ” Matt said before he started to crack up. “And why didn’t you say something good? You sounded so lame!” 

“It’s not that easy, Matt. Everytime I see him I just...ugh!” Shiro groaned. “At least help me out then!” 

“Your feelings, your problem!” Matt yelled before running off.

**Author's Note:**

> shorter than i intended bc real life is currently beating me up.  
> not sure if i;ll be able to participate day 5-7 but i'll try!


End file.
